Maybe All You Need Is A Friend
by Amythest Rose
Summary: Kori has moved and is mad because she hates being the new girl. But when she meets someone at the pond she realizes maybe all you need is a friend.


**Here is just a little friendship one-shot. If you like Kori & Richard stories check out my current story ****Starting Over**** which I'm working on with my sis Hayl (Sparklebluelemon)**

I stared at the elegantly designed house from the window as the car halted to a stop.

"Isn`t it beautiful?" my mom asked me, admiring the house as if she was the one who designed it.

"Sure, I guess," I shrugged.

My mom ignored me and ranted to my dad about the house`s exterior and interior design. I sighed as I opened the car door and let myself out. I stretched and took a deep breath. Glad that we finally arrived. Whether I wanted to move to a new place or not.

I observed the neighborhood carefully as my parents took our luggage out from the trunk. The street was empty. No laughter of children playing in the front of their house. There was no one in sight at all. Not even a single car passing by. I hated this place. Even though my parents have always reminded me to "not judge a book by its cover." However, the fact that it was so...quiet and empty bugged me. Yes, I hated the busy streets and honking cars 24/7. However, I preferred the building where I lived before. Even though you couldn`t get any sleep at night, it was better compared to the quiet and empty street.

"Come on, let`s go," my father said carrying the luggage in both hands as he stood there waiting for me.

"Coming," I said running towards my parents.

My mother took out a key and opened the door, revealing a beautiful staircase leading up to the second and third floor. I was amazed, yet annoyed at the same time. Amazed because it was like the big houses I`ve seen on television, annoyed because it looked way too elegant and fancy just for a family of three.

"Mom, I`m going to explore the place." Kori said as she turned around and headed back to the front door.

"Okay, but don't stay out to late." My mom said as I walked out the door, shutting it behind me.

I glanced around all I could see up here was trees that seemed to go on for miles. And seeing as how getting poison oak or bitten by a snake didn't appeal to me, I chose to follow the road and see what type of stores were here, and if this town had a mall.

About a mile of walking down the road I saw a small pond. Deciding I should take a break my feet were killing me. I walked through the grass and saw a wooden bench and a started to approach it when I realized someone was already there.

I started to turn around when the person spoke. "You don't have to go."

I turned back to the bench and struggled to maintain a gasp. From far away I couldn't see the person, but now within a few feet from him I could see that he was drop dead gorgeous with a voice to match. He had black hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, you just looked like you were deep in thought." I said.

"Naw, I wasn't thinking about much I come here to watch the sunset."

I perked up hearing this. "Really I love to watch the sunset." I exclaimed.

The stranger scooted over, and patted the seat beside him. "Well you've come to the right place. This is the best place to see it."

I sat down and the two of us settled into silence. When I realized something. "My name's Kori by the way."

"I'm Richard." He said giving me a small smile. "I haven't seen you around before."

I sighed figuring he'd say something like that. Being the new girl in a small town, people probably know everyone. "Yeah, I just moved here." I said maybe a bit too bitter.

"You don't seem too happy." Richard said noticing my bitter tone.

"I hate being the new girl." I said looking across the pond and at the sky.

"Well, I don't think you'll have a problem fitting in around here. What grade you in?" Richard asked.

"11th." I said.

In the corner of my eye I saw Richard grin. "Me too, and besides you've already got a friend, so school shouldn't be that bad."

I smiled as his words sunk in he thought of me as a friend and we haven't even known each other a full day.

"Thanks." I said.

"I moved here a year ago, and know that friends are always good to have."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

We then continued talking about ourselves and before I knew it, it was dark and probably time I start heading to go home.

Standing up from the bench I looked at Richard and smiled. "It was great meeting you, but I have to go know."

Richard glanced at his watch and agreed while also standing up. "Yeah me too."

We walked back to the road and said goodbye.

"Goodbye Richard." I said as I waved.

"Bye Kori, see you at school tomorrow." He said and started walking in the opposite direction.

I smiled as I watched him and thought to myself _'Maybe moving wasn't such a bad thing after all.'_

**REVIEW**


End file.
